


Sweet Tooth

by Kobo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (in more ways than one), F/M, Fluff, Jyn really needs chocolate which is honestly so relatable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slightly steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: “I’m leaving the system for a week in a few days,” Cassian whispered into the dark.Jyn stiffened at the reminder. “I haven’t forgotten.”“Maybe I’ll find chocolate for you, out in a real civilization.”





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt "I am in dire need of chocolate" by [redstyxsora](https://redstyxsora.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and considering that's a sentence that passes through my head on a daily basis, I was super excited to write this. This also gave me the chance to write out one of my favorite RebelCaptain headcanons, that Jyn has a serious sweet tooth and Cassian often goes out of his way to find chocolate or some form of local sweet for her.

**“I’m in dire need of chocolate,”** Jyn declared one night as she slams her way into their quarters.

Cassian looked up from his datapad with one eyebrow cocked, half a smile dancing across his features. “I didn’t know you had a sweet tooth.”

“That,” Jyn said as she headed towards their wardrobe, “is something you will learn very quickly. It’s a key aspect to my personality.”

“Ah, yes,” Cassian sighed, “most of the base would describe you as _sweet_.”

Jyn shot him a dirty look as she striped off her shirt, changing into sleep clothes. “I have had a long day, Cassian Andor, and there is no form of chocolate anywhere within this damn system, so my patience is not what it should be.”

“Understood,” Cassian laughed. It wasn’t chocolate he craved, but no rebel on Echo Base would disagree that Hoth lacked many qualities that would make it hospitable. (The Rebellion had given up hope for “nice” years ago; all they asked for was safe from the Empire and preferably with a climate not set on killing them in their sleep.)

Jyn flopped onto the bed beside Cassian with a long sigh, throwing her arm over her eyes. After placing his datapad on the bedside table and turning out the light, Cassian settled into her side, wrapping one arm around her middle, his nose nuzzling just below her ear.

“I’m leaving the system for a week in a few days,” Cassian whispered into the dark.

Jyn stiffened at the reminder. “I haven’t forgotten.”

“Maybe I’ll find chocolate for you, out in a real civilization.”

Peeking out from under her arm, Jyn gave him a hopeful smile. “You promise?”

“Probably best if I don’t do that,” Cassian admitted. “I have no idea what I’ll find, but I will bring something back for you.”

Jyn grinned at him, allowing Cassian to kiss her before turning on her side to snuggle closer to Cassian. He pulled the blanket over them, entrapping their body heat between them to fight off the bitter frost of Hoth. Absentmindedly, Cassian ran his fingers across Jyn’s back until her breathing evened out.

Just as sleep was pulling him under, Jyn muttered, “Don’t risk yourself for it. It’s not worth it.”

“Hmm,” Cassian murmured back, placing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m glad to know I fall above sweets on your hierarchy of importance.”

“For now,” Jyn responded, and Cassian could hear the smile in her voice. He laughed once more before falling into sleep, his subconscious creating dreams of the wonders he would bring home for Jyn if he could.

 

 

“Well?” Jyn asked as he exited his U-Wing. “Did you find anything?”

“Not even a ‘hello’?” Cassian shook his head at her, though a smile threatened his face. “I offer to bring you sweets, and suddenly I’m only your pack mule?”

“Of course not,” Jyn smiled up at him, almost too sweetly. “But I do appreciate expediency.”

“Yes, that’s what this is,” Cassian rolled his eyes at her, dropping his bag to ruffle through it. As he searched, K-2 marched down the ramp, nodding at Jyn as he noticed her.

“Hello, Jyn Erso. Has Cassian given you your present yet?”

Jyn smirked. “So you didn’t forget.”

“How could I have forgotten?” Cassian snorted. “You reminded me five times before I left for this mission.”

Jyn responded with a careless shrug. “Repetition is the best way to commit something to memory.”

“You’re a nuisance,” Cassian teased – ignoring Kay’s less-than-subtle agreement – to take her hand, pressing a small package into it. “I didn’t try it,” he admitted, “and I don’t know what your favorite flavors are, but I found this.”

With eager fingers, Jyn tore into the red wrapping surrounding the chocolate, breaking off a small piece and popping it into her mouth. Her eyes closed in delight as she chewed, the corners of her lips lifting. The next piece she broke off she lifted to Cassian’s lips, letting her fingers linger as Cassian’s lips closed around the piece. Spicy undertones exploded on Cassian’s tongue, playing with the sweet in a delicious mix. His mouth followed Jyn’s fingers as she moved them away to break off the next chunk.

“This is my treat, Captain,” she reminded him as she popped the chocolate into her mouth.

“We can share,” Cassian reassured her, surging forward to capture his mouth with his, enjoying the way the chocolate lingered on her lips and how it tasted so much better coming directly from her.

“In the middle of the hanger, sergeant?” one of the pilots called a few ships down. “Get a room, Erso!”

Jyn responded by flipping off the offending rebel, keeping her forehead pressed to Cassian’s. “He does have an excellent point, though.”

“The point that the Alliance in no way condones public displays of affection and fraternization?” came K-2’s sarcastic response as his heavy footsteps came down the ramp again, this time unloading boxes of supplies.

“Not at all,” Jyn remained unaffected by the pointed words. “I meant that we have a room.”

Stepping back to grab his bag of gear, Cassian swept his arm towards the barracks. “Lead the way, sergeant.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll also add a small one shot of Cassian and Kay's journey to find Jyn's chocolate sometime soon, so be on the look out for that one :) in the meantime, feel free to come yell at me about Star Wars over on [Tumblr](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
